User blog:Becky MCPE/Arrows, Frost, and Spears
SUPER EDGY TITLE, RITE? "It'll be short" they said Unfortunately this isn't part five, sorry, it's just a part giving perspectives from characters that will appear in the future, or characters that lived before the events of the series. I am super sorry that it is taking so long for part 5, I have lost all my progress twice in a row and am rewriting it for the third time, this time in my notes app, so hopefully it will be the last time I have to rewrite it. "Where could my son have gone? I wonder..." Daddy said. I covered my mouth, giggling. I was hiding in a log. He would never find me here. "Could he be under the rock? No. How about... behind this tree?" I was laughing at this point. "BOO!" I saw my dad peek through the log, and I escaped it and ran through the woods as fast as my legs could carry me. He caught me though and picked me up. "Found you!" He hugged me. "I almost fooled you!" I giggled. "You did well, son! Someday, you'll be able to out run me!" He said. "Because you're old?" I laughed. "Yes," he chuckled, "because I'm old." At the corner of my eye I saw two Deku people running towards us, they were dressed like soldiers, wearing several layers of leaves, orange cloth, and woven grass. My dad put me down and bowed to them. "Fine evening, isn't it, gentlemen?" He said. I bowed as well. "Sorry to interrupt you, squire, but the King asks for your presence." Both of the soldiers said in unison. My dad was a squire to the King and served him and the Princess. Other Deku Scrubs said that it was a lame job, but I was proud of it. "Yes, sirs." He kneeled down to me. "You know the way back home, right? Just like we talked about." I nodded. "Great, I'll see you tonight, be careful, okay?" He said. "I will. Bye dad!" I waved, as he went with the soldiers. I walked through the woods, they were always so peaceful. Me and dad would always race here and play hide-and-seek since I had started walking. I heard leaves rustling. It was probably just a cute little rabbit. I faced the direction I heard the noise come from. There was another Deku Scrub. I waved, "Hello! Where you headed?" I asked. I heard more leaves rustling. There were more of them. They enclosed around me. "Where's your dad, huh? He have to cut the grass in the Royal Garden?" One of them asked. "N-no, the King asked for him to speak with him." I said. "Face it, kid. Your dad is a butler. A squire. His job is to clean, and to bow left and right saying 'how may I be of assistance, sir?'" Another Scrub said, bowing and talking with a fancy accent. "You didn't fall too far from the tree, either. You just walk about life with your head in the clouds, acting like you have the perfect life, like you are a special snowflake!" One of them shoved me. "The only reason your dad cares about you so much was because his wife left him because he was such a lowlife! He doesn't have anyone else to spend time with! I bet he hates you!" One of them said. "He'd be better off if you just left!" They kept throwing insults at me, until I got the courage to run away. I heard them mocking me. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Once I was home, I paced back and forth. What if they were right... what if my dad hated me? What if I was a burden to him? I was weak. I had to become stronger. I had to be able to support my dad whenever he grew old. I had to run away. I got out a piece of paper, and started writing. "Dear Dad, I'm sorry that I have been a burden on you. I have decided to leave the swamp, and become stronger and more independent. I don't want to rely on you all my life. I won't be gone forever, though. Maybe when I return, we can race again. I might be able to beat you. I love you, very much. I will always be proud to be your son." I started crying. I packed up a glass bottle full of water, some Rupees, a set of clothes, a blanket, and a picture of me and dad, and then left the house. By that night, I had made it to Clock Town. I was very tired. All the hotel rooms were full, due to the Carnival of Time being soon. Maybe I could stick around for a day or two to see the fireworks. I had to find somewhere to sleep. I could sleep inside the Clock Tower, maybe. I went inside the tower, and found a doorway at the bottom of a flight of stairs. I walked through it, and found a bridge leading to another doorset. Before I could cross it, an arrow hit my shoulder. I yelped as a syrup-ish fluid spilled from the wound. It was blood (WN: HC where different races have different colored blood). I pulled the arrow out and winced. I looked around the room. There was a skeleton about 15 feet away from me. It drew its bow again. I tried to dodge, but the arrow hit me in the chest. I collapsed, I noticed there was a ledge, where the bridge was. I could push him off. I was shot again. I managed to get to my feet, run to the skeleton, and push it with all my strength. The skeleton fell into the abyss. I realised that it had shot me a fourth time while I was running towards it. This time in my stomach. I pulled the arrows out, blinking away tears. I had did it though. I had become stronger. I fell against the wall, into a sitting position and got out the picture of me and dad. I was about 5 years younger in the photo, and dad was holding me up. Mom must have tooken the picture. She had died about 3 years ago. She would be proud of me. Dad would be proud of me too. The pain was starting to subside, and I was starting to feel very tired. "Are you... proud... of me... father...?" (WN: I cry. Poor boi) Switching POV The screams and howls of the wind filled my ears. The bitter cold was merciless. I was covered in frost. My footprints faded away in seconds with every step I took. I couldn't see where I was going, there was no turning back. The blizzard seemed like it was endless. I had no idea how far I was from the temple. I fell to my knees, shivering. I was starting to feel numb. Gorons (WN: Gorons are pretty much rock people) were pretty resistant to dangerous temperatures, but there was only so much we could take. I couldn't die. Panic rushed through me. I can't die! If I do, all of my friends, my family, will die too. A proud Goron warrior should lay down their life in battle, not during a snow storm! I rose to my feet. I couldn't feel anything. I just had to trust my instincts to know what to do. I had walked for another five minutes before I couldn't move my legs and fell once again. My vision was fading. I was going to die. (WN: FLASHBACK TIME) Are you going to be gone for long?" A familiar voice said. It was my nephew. He had just turned 2 when the blizzard had started. I was his role model. "I'll be back very soon. The blizzard will be over, and we will all celebrate." I smiled. "Will you teach me how to beat monsters like you promised?" He asked. "Of course. You'll make them all run away in fear." I said. The child clapped his hands and giggled. "I believe in you, Darmani! When you come back, no one will be cold anymore! It will be sunny, and spring will come!" He said. "Yes, it will be great." I said. Switching POV I slowly walked past the guards, they were discussing something or another. I didn't care what they were talking about. I just had to get to their base. I tried to stay as silent as possible. "HEY! YOU! HALT!" A woman shouted. I cursed, and started running as fast as I could. One of them ran right in front of me and hit me with the wooden end of her spear, knocking me unconsious. When I woke up I was blindfolded. I was lying on the floor with a splitting headache. I sat up, licking the dried blood on my fangs. "Hello, yes, hi. Sorry to be troublesome, but if you all would be so kind just to take this blindfold off and let me lea-- Oof!" Someone kicked me in the side and i fell back on the floor. "You aren't going anywhere until we decide what to do with you!" A female voice said. "Well, could you hurry it up? I got a sick jam session with my dude Japas!" I joked. "I liked you better when you were unconsious." The woman said. "Classic Gerudo." I said. "Classic Zora." She said. (WN: Zoras are fish people, and Gerudo are an all female tribe) After about an hour, (I admittedly fell asleep) another Gerudo forced me to stand up, grabbed my arm, and dragged me through the hallways. After a while, she took my blindfold off, and she told me to walk onto a boat, which had about enough room for 6 people. There were 4 people rowing the boat. The boat stopped at a set of stairs, leading to the top of a wall. At the top there were several other Gerudo. The woman leading me made fall onto my knees. They surrounded me to make sure I couldn't run. I was shaking. One of the women was approaching me with a spear. They were going to kill me! I tried to stand up, but the woman drove her spear through my chest. I fell on my hands and knees, trembling and groaning. I coughed up blood and passed out. (WN: Man this guy just can't stay consious can he?) I opened my eyes. I was in the ocean. I saw the wall where I was when I passed out. They must have threw me off. There was a throbbing pain in my chest. The salt water wasn't helping. The water around me was crimson. I didn't even have the strength to swim to shore. All I could do was watch the seagulls circle around me. It reminded me of when Lulu and I would sit on the beach, listening to the waves crashing on the shore, and the chirps of seagulls, and play music together. We were in a band called the Indigogos, Lulu was the vocalist, and I played the guitar. I bit my lip, the pain was nauseating. (WN: Flashback Time Part 2) I woke up to a knock on my door. I got up, stretched, and then answered it. It was Lulu. She smiled and waved. "Hey, Lulu! Haven't heard from you in a while!" I smiled. She didn't say anything, just gestured me to follow her. I obeyed and followed her to her room. It was messy, tables looked like they had been thrown, her bed was missing half the sheets, and vases were broken. She sat down on a stool, got out a notebook, and started writing something down. She wrote for around 2 minutes and handed me the paper. (WN: Now that I'm writing this out, i realize how freaking bizzare it sounds) "Please, Mikau, don't tell anyone about this. A couple days ago, I had laid eggs, I didn't think much about it, I mean, it's a Zora thing, right? But since then, I can't speak, I've tried, but I can't. I sent a letter to the marine biologist about it, and he said it was perfectly normal. Last night, however, I woke up, and these Gerudo Pirates were stealing my eggs. I tried to put up a fight, they knocked me out and stole them all. I need to get them back somehow!" "I'll get them back, Lulu, I promise!" I said. She smiled, and wrote down something else. "Please be careful! Don't do anything rash!" The paper said. (WN: Flashback ends) I had broken my promise. I heard a horse galloping in the distance. I turned my head. There was a small foal, and a child riding on top of it. The child was a human with long hair, tan skin, and green clothing. She looked over in my direction, and started swimming toward me. I was saved. OKAY, WHEW! This was a lot longer than I had planned. Which one was your favorite? The Deku Scrub, Goron, or Zora? I honestly almost cried during the Deku Scrub story. Category:Blog posts